


Ring Pop

by Zighana



Category: Claws (TV)
Genre: Abortion, F/M, Insecurity, One-Shot, Self-Loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zighana/pseuds/Zighana
Summary: Virginia takes time to think about her engagement with Dean.





	Ring Pop

Ring Pop 

Dean was meant to be a fling.

Despite the fear of getting the brakes beaten off her, Virginia can’t help but lust after Dean. He was nice, he was smart, he spoke Vietnamese (her mother would be proud) and most importantly he got a large dick and knows how to use it. What’s not to like?

But after everything, from the relationship in the infancy stages to her lying in stirrups with a Ring Pop on her hand as a replacement for a wedding ring, about to get an abortion, she wonders what her life would be like with Dean as a whole.

She thinks Dean would be a great husband; he’s kind to her, he treats her like a princess and doesn’t judge her for her past nor her future. He makes her feel safe and wanted when no one else will. He’s…sweet, like this ring pop.

The examination room lights bathe her makeshift engagement ring in a cheap glow, her spit a gloss. The Ring Pop is sweet, tart, but it doesn’t last forever. If you keep licking it, it’ll be nothing but a skeleton of what it used to be.

Dean is sweet. He’s a good man, but…

Virginia bites her lip.

How many licks does it take until Dean gets bored and leaves her like everyone else? How many sucks until there’s nothing left to keep and you got to throw it away?

“Do you think he’ll still want me?” She asks. Quiet Ann cocks her head to the side, biting her lip. Silence. Virginia nods her head.

“He’ll get bored, after a while. They always do. I guess I’ll just enjoy it while it’s still here, right?”

Her voice cracks. 

Quiet Ann doesn’t respond. 

Virginia crams the Ring Pop into her mouth, biting the candy clean off the ring.

Nothing sweet lasts.


End file.
